In conventional multi-car elevators, when two adjacent cars travel in a like direction, traveling speed control is performed such that a traveling start time of a trailing car is delayed relative to a traveling start time of a leading car in order to prevent collision between the cars. Here, the distance separating the leading car and the trailing car is controlled such that if the leading car stops urgently, the trailing car will not collide with the leading car even if stopped using a normal stopping operation (see Patent Literature 1, for example).